


Gramophone

by Tea_Queen_2112



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112
Summary: It's Crowley's birthday and Aziraphale has a special surprise for his favourite demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 36





	Gramophone

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to the GO fandom. Hope y'all enjoy this fluff. Please comment and maybe drop a little kudos.

He sat in the same position he has been for the past 30 minutes now, his head down while his hands were inside the tiny pockets of his jeans. Sitting on the sofa bored out of his mind. 

He wanted to look up but he couldn’t. In fact, he couldn’t bloody well see anything with the bloody blindfold his Angel insisted he wear over his face. Not that it was irritating or anything but the longer he heard objects being moved about the more suspicious he got. 

If his darling was going to do something then he needed to reveal it already. His eyes were starting to ache. Especially on tonight of all nights. 

It wasn’t every day he turned 6238 years old. 

From what he gathered Aziraphale had planned everything down to the last detail. The evening Crowley wanted was to consist of drinking and listening to 80s versions of the latest pop hits. Though the evening wasn’t what he would have chosen he could help but keep glancing to what he knew would be the most wonderful part of the night. He'd been so restless all day with the anticipation and now he could get it. 

Crowley could vaguely make out Azirphale’s pristine shoes stopping in front of him. A little disappointment at not seeing him wearing fewer clothes but he could deal with that later on. 

“You may take off the blindfold now,” Aziraphale said. Crowley removed it and saw the sigh in front of him. 

A whole table of goodies before them. 

A whole birthday cake. Crowley could smell exactly what it was. A lovely moist Devil’s food cake. Most unusually in the room was Aziraphale’s gramophone. Crowley assuming they would be dining to music. Well, Aziraphale would. The angel knew bloody well he didn’t eat often but he supposed since he had gone to the trouble he might as well have a slice. 

A little fondant Crowley inside of a small fondant Bentley.

“Oh Angel.” 

Aziraphale carved a slice and handed it to Crowley on a small paper plate, making a small miracle to add a party hat onto Crowley’s head. Crowley didn’t exactly miss the pile of party planning books that the angel kept hidden with a single blanket in the corner. The angel took a piece for himself and started to tuck in his with his dainty patisserie fork. Crowley, being a demon of much sophistication, crammed the whole piece of cake into his mouth using his bare hands. The Angel sat there, fork paused in mid-air watching the display before him. He would have chastised him but then again he was the birthday boy after all. If he could tempt him to eat an oyster then he could tempt him to use proper manners. 

Funnily enough, Crowley looked beside the cake stand. Oddly enough he'd taken the time to move the Gramophone. “Why have you got that thing out?”

The old machine still working after all these years. Aziraphale did enjoy keeping everything in its proper working order. A miracle how it managed to survive the flames when everything else burnt to the ground. Just one of those little things he supposed. Still, he doubted that the angel would simply give it away to him. Sure they were good-natured but they wouldn't give up something so dear to his heart. 

“For the last time, Crowley will have you a little patience.” The angel scolded. 

The demon sunk back and finished off the slice. Aziraphale was an excellent baker if anything else. The anxiety of it all was really getting to him. He hadn’t been expecting anything, hell, he didn’t even know that Azi was aware of his birthday. A nice surprise. Aziraphale stood before a big black box. Crowley held his eyes together as he watched Azirphale produce a small plastic magician's wand from his sleeve. 

He tapped the box twice and the box's sides sprung open. A real piece of magic right there. Aziraphale lifted out the box and Crowley saw red. Literally. A red box, velvet seemingly covering both the inside and the outside. Crowley’s hand drifting over the soft fabric. His angel did have such wonderful taste in these things. The softness enough alone was a gift. The fact that his angel even considered treating him to a gift was enough to make his heart soar. 

Inside of the box was a blank vinyl. There was no indication of what song it was or rather what could be on it. Crowley mused over it. Spinning it on his finger with a gymnasts balance. It had that lovely new smell that records tended to get. 

Aziraphale took the vinyl from Crowley and placed it down, dropping the needle onto it. It took a couple of seconds for it to actually begin playing the music. All the time the angel was looking at Crowley for his reaction. 

His eyebrows raised in surprise. The music became familiar to Crowley within a second. The notes dancing around his brain. A song he knew all too well filled the library. A song he’d heard a million times and would hear a million more. All at a perfect volume.

“Angel is this what I think it is?”

Aziraphale was smiling and nodding like an excited child. It took him no time at all to find the Vinyl at all. It hadn’t been what he’d planned to get his beloved, opting originally for a troublemaker’s pocketbook but as he was browsing for reading music he came across it and simply couldn’t resist such a perfect gift staring him in the face. 

The Lion, the Unicorn and the Phoenix. 

Good old Freddy Mercury. A soft song by Queen. Not the power of ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ nor the strength of ‘Killer Queen’. Aziraphale had felt that the most appropriate song would be ‘Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy.’ 

Crowley just sitting there with a hand over his mouth, not saying a single word. Aziraphale filling the silence with his reasoning. “Surprise. I hope it wasn’t a presumptuous gift but I was thinking that maybe you could put it on from time to time. After waking up in the morning. And after dinner. I’d rather listen to your music here than in the death trap you call a car. The car itself is fine I suppose just the way you...”

Aziraphale inhaled sharply as he realised he’d unintentionally offended him, more prominently his beloved Bentley. 

Crowley licked his lips. The temptation was there to further mess with the angel’s head and make a big show about it but it was so darn sweet that he didn’t have the heart to say anything bad about it. 

“My, my angel that almost sounds like a proposal. I suppose I will be staying the night then?” He asked. 

His watched Azi stutter for a moment. If he didn’t want him to stay the night then what other possibility was there. Crowley did love when he was allowed to stay the night. 

“Well technically speaking…What I’m suggesting is that it would be longer than one night. If you wanted that is. A permanent room.” The angel tried to speak with his hands. 

He couldn't accept the fact that he was doing this for him― with him, letting him have a place to call home. 

As cliché, as it sounds they didn’t fit within their respected societies. Both of them just a little out of place in Heaven and Hell. Despite this, they could rely on another. Aziraphale had been wonderful all these years. Crowley so desperately hoped he’d given his Angel just a fraction of that love back to him. 

An offer of a permanent home. He supposed he did still have the apartment but it did feel a bit lonesome sometimes. The plants kept him company sure but his Azi provided wonderful conversation. . 

“Angel, are you asking me to move in?”

“Will you? Please I’ve been meaning to ask for so long but with getting the library back and running I didn’t get the chance.”

Crowley almost began to weep. A home among the smell of books and sugary baked good. The scent of waking up next to Aziphale every morning. It was too good. The life unsuited for any other demon but suited him just perfectly.

Crowley knew he’d fuck it up. How could he not? 

His mind he knew all too well. He would drain him eventually. Never be good enough for him. 6000 years of flirting finally coming round to him. Quiet, shallow breathing drawn out from him as his lip quivered. He was weak. So weak. Aziraphale’s goodness seeping deep into his heart. 

His saccharine-sweet angel. 

Crowley wiped away the tear from his eye and with his vision cleared he came face to face with a borderline distraught angel. Aziraphale was waving his hands in front of Crowley snapping him from his drawn-out trance. Azi felt himself fall out of panic when Crowley was mentally back in the room. 

“My dear! I didn’t mean to offend you I swear I just thought-”

Crowley grabbing his cheeks and kissing him on the lips with those sugary sweet lips to shut his sweet mouth. Crowley closing his eyelids shut as he pressed the kiss deeper. Aziraphale becoming breathless, eventually returning the favour to his love. 

The pink blush looked well spread across his cheeks. Like a patch of pink painted onto a china doll. 

“You’re a bastard, Angel!” He muttered. Placing a hand on his chubby little cherub cheeks.

Crowley’s little comment making the Angel pout. Such childlike tendencies for an ageless entity. He expected that pouting, however, what he didn’t expect was the rebuttal waiting for him.

“You too have some...Bastard Qualities.”

Even his insults were spun with sweetness. Crowley’s heart could only take so much. He was still as wonderful as the first day they met. That garden of Eden. Crowley supposed that’s why he had an affinity for gardening. Green thumbs and all of that. 

Crowley fell back dramatically on the lounger. His hand clutching the front of his shirt, just above where his heart would be. Crowley dramatically gasping as though he’d been stuck with a splash of holy water, a hand pressing against his forehead. He might as well have had the plague strike him down. 

“I have been called a bastard! And on the day of my birth no less! Oh, the Humanity! Let the earth swallow me whole for I am declared a bastard.” 

Aziraphale was now regretting taking Crowley to all of those Shakespeare performances. He was learning how to be dramatic well. Learning how to be filled with woe. 

Aziraphale was pulled down onto Crowley’s chest, unable to be released from the demon’s grasp. The angel would have simply died if he was smothered with any more kisses. The angel deserved it for his goodness. His good-natured mind. 

Crowley stopped the moment that Aziraphale stopped kissing him back. 

“It’s a shame really.” The angel said, glancing to the staircase. 

Crowley felt himself become sweaty with those words. 

“W-What is?” Crowley knew he’d fuck it up. He just wasn’t sure how he’d done it this time though.

“Your other gift up in the bedroom.”

Aziraphale glanced up and down Crowley’s body. Crowley was very quick on the uptake and became flustered. 

“Oh. Is it now?” Crowley pulled down his glasses to look the angel in the eyes, his cool coming back to him after the surprise. He wasn’t sure how but the evening had done from wonderful to spectacular to perfection. 

“It is. If we don’t get up to the bedroom I guess I can’t give it to you.” 

Crowley had no hesitation in snapping his fingers a microsecond after Azi finished his sentence. Thus, they left the soft sofa, the sound of Queen playing softly from the downstairs gramophone. A perfect Birthday evening with his wonderful partner.


End file.
